Beacon in the dark
by SephrinaRose
Summary: Allen could barely remember what the sun looked like. He missed it. He wanted to feel the warm rays penetrate his scales and into his cold blood. He wanted to be saved. He hoped his saviour would come, but never expected it in the form of a katana welding samurai. AU. Merboy!Allen. Minor swearing. Based on fan art drawing by 銀pyon.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya, this is a new story of mine- and not a tragedy! O O I hope it's okay.

Disclaimer : I don't own D-Gray Man

* * *

Humans had always intrigued Allen.

He loved to watch them as they traveled across the water. They where rather stupid to not notice the white beacon within the depths right beneath them.

But they weren't all that stupid. Allen couldn't quite remember what happened that day. The only this he remembered was the grinning face of a dark skinned man looming over him as he lay on a boats deck, white tail shimmering in the sunlight.

He stared at the same tail now. The only light in this dark room was from the bright artificial lights above his confinement.

He missed the sun. He missed the feel of it on his scales as he sunbathed, absorbing the warmth of it into his cold blood.

He looked up though the still water and watched the lights flicker. He felt so cold. The freezing chain around his neck wasn't helping at all.

He was naturally adapted to the cold and water, but the chain wasn't. It wasn't made to wrap around a Mer-boy's neck, and lay on the bottom of his prison like a dead weight. He reached his black hand to grip his neck band.

He hated looking at the darkness around his arm, like it was tainting it. It reminded him too much his capturer. He hated looking at it as much as he hated the silver band. He felt like a dog, one of those creatures that the humans owned and did what they liked with.

But what was worse was that the creatures loved them for it, loved them for putting a chain around their neck and leading them along the beach to where the selfish humans decided to would never love these humans for what they did to him.

Humans where powerful, greedy creatures.

These human men that would walk around his 3m squared tank, jotting notes and watching him. Watching him with those glinting eyes covered by glasses. He hated those peering eyes the most. Observing his pale skin and white scales. Watching his gills moved as he breathes and his long pointed ears twitch at the noises they where making.

They had even tried to touch him once, bringing those clamps around his pure tail. They didn't no much about his kind. But he was happy to show them that they where defiant creatures. They hadn't touched him since.

At the start he fought back, yelling and scratching at the glass with webbed hands. Eventually, he realised that they couldn't understand him and that it was no use.

They simply didn't care.

They didn't care that he had emotions and feelings, like any other creature they had seen within their lives. He couldn't bear it.

He wanted desperately to be saved. But his hope in the human race had diminished. All they where capable of for his kind was pain.

He had been in here for around 5 human years, making him fifteen. Lately, the humans had become more invasive. Seeing how he would react to different temperatures waters and the point where his skin burned and scales reacted.

But now he was back in the cold water. He knew that soon they would touch him again. Prod him with those sharp instruments. Allen shook his head as he tried not to think about that. He would rather die than reveal secrets about his kind.

He was the first of his kind to be captured in this millennia. He intended to keep it that way. He would kill himself before they got to him. When Merpeople died, their bodies disappeared immediately. One of the reasons the humans hadn't discovered any corpses.

* * *

His long, white ears twitched at a sound far away. It sounded like a metal blade running though flesh. Had the humans captured another of his kind, or had another creature? He winced as he heard another slice.

He hoped dearly that they didn't have another to torture as they did him. He swam to the middle of his tank, long tail with flowing fins followed his movement. He needed to keep himself away from the edges of the glass, in case they came for him.

He felt a shiver run down his spine to the end of his tail. The sound was coming closer. The humans in his room, turned to look at the sound, which they could now hear with their poor hearing.

Suddenly a dark haired male, slashed down the door and stepped inside, a silver-blood stained kanta in a lean, muscled hand. He male looked right at him, right before snarling at the other humans. He leapt at them, knocking them down one by one.

Allen was shocked. It was a human. Who looked at him clearly and was angered by his capturers?

Allen wasn't vain, he knew that the new human hadn't come to save him. He hoped that he had come to destroy these dark and greedy humans.

* * *

Kanda was completely stunned. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on a beautiful white merboy, this was no longer just a search and destroy mission he was assigned.

He was mesmerised.

He didn't know that this company had gone as far as capturing one of the Merpeople. He hated them for it. He leapt at the men, killing them all one by one. He didn't really care that he had stained his uniform and the floor red.

After they all laid dead on the floor, he looked up to stare at the boy again. He was completely white, with white hair, scales and fins. Silver eyes and pale skin. But he had black arm, the black looking almost like elbow length glove before bleeding back into creamy pale skin. The creature stared at him.

Slowly he took steps though the blood to move closer to the tank. The creature mirror his actions, long tail whipping and curling at the movement. He was close enough to see the strange white markings on his human-like skin. Almost shyly, the merboy lifted his webbed hands and placed them on the glass, his eyes staring into Kanda's deep blue ones.

Slowly, ever so slowly he lifted his unoccupied hand to place it on the glass. They stared into each other's eyes, Kanda saw hope within those bright silver orbs. The merboy wanted to escape. Kanda wanted to help him. Even if he was a harsh man, he was firmly against cruelty.

Especially against children, even if this one was half fish.

* * *

I was just wondering what to do next and if I should continue this. Any ideas would be wonderful. Thank you!

Also if anybody finds who made this drawing- I would like to thank them, the idea belongs to them.

God Bless,

SephrinaRose


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya guys, I came up with this part on my own cause I didn't get any ideas from you guys. No matter :) I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own D-gray man

* * *

The Mer child stared at him, for what seemed like forever. His beautiful silver orbs expressed his want, no his need, to be saved. Kanda's eyes did not miss the black and blue skin peaking out from beneath the metal collar on his neck, or the lightly scarred skin and healing scales.

He felt rage consume him again, fuelling his blood and clouding his mind. How dare they? What had the child done? This went against all the morals Kanda had. They abused a child, it did not matter if he was human or not. He didn't deserve this treatment.

He removed his bloody hand from the Mer child's, Kanda's eyes never leaving his. He removed his sword from his other hand, moving into a crouch, he placed the tip on the glass just below the child. The boy saw his movement, and seeing Kanda's plan his face brightened as he nodded.

In the same moment, Kanda thrust his sword into the glass, shattering it. Immediately he sheathed the sword and lunged to catch the boy as they where carried away by the miniature tsunami. Soon they rolled to a stop as the water rushed out the doors of the room.

They lay there, Kanda's body shielding the child's as the water settled around them, leaving it covered in glass and washing away majority of the blood. The boys silver tail glowed underneath the fluorescent lights, shining as it flapped weakly between Kanda's calves.

Immediately, Kanda stood up, carefully lifting the Mer boy into his arms. The boy was breathing heavily as a cut marred his long tail (where his thigh would of been if he had been human) shining crimson as the droplets cascaded down is right side and fell towards the floor. Kanda cursed.

They needed to get out of here. The boy needed water quickly and Kanda couldn't just let him back into the ocean like this.

Coming to a decision, Kanda ran away from this place of imprisonment, and towards the place he still refused to call home.

* * *

Everything was as normal as any day was within the Black Order, dealer of supernatural affairs.

Chief Komui was busy mourning the loss of Komrin the 8th as the others where still celebrating it's demise. The scientist where using their inventions to clean up the place, so hundreds of oddly shaped machine flew, crawled and scrambled across the room, almost competing- maniacal grins upon the faces of the scientist and glasses shining evilly. Lenalee was walking around, supplying the scientists with coffee and other warm goods-calmly and gracefully dodging everything that flew her way, while keeping the coffee balanced.

Majority of the Hunters where out on missions or sleeping, trying to regain their energy after fighting with a viscous vampire or werewolf etc etc.

Even with the calm and mostly peaceful mood, they still worried for Kanda.

He had been given the mission to investigate the heightened amount of activity at one of the main bases of the Noah, a clan of insanely rich bastards that bred the main fighting force against the Order.

Kanda was their most talented, and their deadliest. But they still worried for his safety.

Lenalee was just making her rounds near the entrance of the Order when it burst open.

Everyone in the large area turned at the loud bang of the door slamming open. All mouths fell open in shock. A bloody Kanda was standing in the door frame, with one of the supernatural beings- hardly known, even by the order- in his arms. A Merboy. He was incredibly beautiful, even with his eyes closed and covered in blood. But reality didn't strike Lenalee until she realised, it was coming from him.

"NURSE!" She bellowed though the halls as everyone scrambled into action. Not wanting the death of a extremely rare and mystical being on their hands.

Scientists carefully took the child from Kanda, and formed a circle, limbs linking as they carried the merboy up the stairs at the orders of Komui, who knew the great importance of this merboys life.

Leanlee saw Kanda rocking on his feet, and leapt to catch him as he fell, both falling to the ground due to his heavier weight. She cushioned his head in her lap, smiling at the 19 year old. He had fainted from exhaustion, which was a major thing since Kanda had stamina that was off the charts.

He had worked hard and run very far to save this boy. She smiled at Kanda, before suppressing a giggle into her hand.

Not that he would admit it by morning.

* * *

Allen awoke to fluorescent lights beaming down on him. He felt the same feeling that permeated him in his prison. Hadn't he been saved? Was he captured again?

He could feel his breathing speed up, his gills expanding and closing rapidly under his ears. He looked around the room. Taking in the tiled walls and floors. Was it a new cell? What kind of new torture did it grant?

He looked down to see himself in a small long object that only allowed him to wriggle. The water was up to his rib cage when he sat up- water sloshing and creating rippiles, expanding from his body in a circle.

Allen gripped the sides of the porcelain object, trying to control his breathing. But then he looked around- and saw no restrictions.

He could escape from this prison? Why? Wouldn't he be kept in a more secure one? It didn't make sense.

He was awaked from his stupor by the creaking of a door. Immediately, Allen started hyperventilating. They had come for him again. They where going to experiment on him again.

He scrambled away, as far away from the door as his prison allowed, tail floundering weakly as he though of his horrifying punishment.

Something grabbed his arm. He screamed. But no the empty scream of a human child. A high pitched inhuman scream, It sliced though the silence like gunshot.

"Calm down, your safe" was the deep and humble voice beside him. This man wasn't one of the dark ones, but he wasn't his almost-saviour either.

He curled himself away from the hand as he screamed again, this time pleading, like a call of a baby dolphin to its mother.

His voice exploded from the room and though the whole establishment.

* * *

Kanda was awoken by a blood curdling scream. He sat up suddenly, his covers falling from his body and pooling at his waist. There was no way a human could make that sound. He rolled onto the ground, battle ready- grabbing the katana by his bed. Only then did his memories of yesterday come back to him.

The merchild.

A merperson, the least known being to the Order, a kind that was mystical even amongst the dealers of the supernatural. They where incredibly important for the worlds balance, the ones who controlled the sea.

A scream sounded again. It struck him like a bullet though his chest. Kanda fell back from his crouch and into his bed. He clutched his chest against the burning feeling left deep in his heart. He could feel it resonating with his soul. He could feel the child calling for help, he could feel it in his bones.

Suddenly it felt the feeling to protect this child, such a powerful urge that blinded his senses. His vision turned red. He ran, as fast as lightning toward the infirmary.

Many people where curious about what was happening, some crowding at the door of the water based infirmary. The one mainly used for water remedies and relaxation. He could feel the pull from the child inside.

He growled and people moved out of his way, unsure of his anger.

He finally reached the inside of the room, his urge to protect so strong.

There he was, laying in a large bath, curled up - afraid.

He growled out again as he ran to his side, making a protective stance in front of the boy, hand ready - holding his katana in front of this body.

Only then did he realise he had just directly threatened his superior, who was staring at him blankly. As were the rest of the Order scientists present.

He dropped his sword, confused. He watched as it clattered to the ground, his sudden anger diminishing quickly.

He turned to the merchild. The boy stared up into his eyes with happiness permeating his own orbs.

Oh...

Shit.

He knew what could happen and why he had felt that unattainable urge to protect the merboy. He was bonded to him. And in his line of work, that was never a good thing.

But, it was still there. In the back of his mind now that no threat was posed to the child. He was forever bonded with this boy. He belonged to him.

* * *

Thats it for now, I hope I can get some ideas for where to go with this. Thank you

God bless,

SephrinaRose


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya my lovelies!

I jumped for joy when I saw how many followers this story has... I only just saw it this afternoon.

And then I suddenly had complete motivation to do this.

You're welcome.

It's good now. I actually have a plan for this story~

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM

See you on the other side!

* * *

Kanda sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day.

The little merchild had been here for a week now... his name was Allen.

The star struck scientists had just built a new 'exhibit' for Allen. It was a round shaped saltwater pool, stretching 10 metres wide and went from shallow to very deep. They had put all sorts of extras in there, including fake seaweed and some sort sitting place in the corner...

They _really_ didn't understand merpeople.

And Kanda wasn't saying that he did... but somehow he knew this wasn't what Allen wanted.

The boy clung to him now, his two contrasting arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Kanda idly supported the boy with one arm and he waded into the cool water, his long ebony hair flowing out as he walked.

He wasn't supporting the boy because he necessarily wanted to... but his he didn't the boy would surely scratch his nails into his back, trying to support his own body weight.

But, even as the boy annoyed him... he still looked so _beautiful._

The end of his tail was now floating gracefully in the water as Kanda moved, the thin flesh moving fluidly in the water.

The florescent lighting made his silver scales glow, and enhanced the silvers markings that seemed to spin though his skin. They were like tattoo's... but they moved.

Even now they flowed though his skin, slithering around his torso and arms.

...even the healing scar on his long tail couldn't mar his beauty.

Kanda inched forward again, going a slight bit deeper into the clear pool.

Allen squealed, trying to hoist himself higher as the cool water touched what would of been his thighs.

"Oh, shhhh! Calm down!" Kanda said gruffly.

He really didn't like having to be the one to do this.

But... it was his duty to Allen.

Allen was his, and he was Allen's.

Allen seemed to calm down at his voice, nuzzling his head into Kanda's strong shoulder. Kanda sighed again.

Everything had changed. When they boy came he brought discord and energy into Kanda's life, things which Kanda had been quite happy living without. But still, he was forever connected to the boy.

That connection blurred out everything else.

His only focus had become Allen.

He had tried, so _hard, _to focus on something else... anything else.

He couldn't even meditate anymore.

The boy was constantly on his mind, day and night... but it was _amazing_. Somehow, when they connected... it felt like everything had become right, that he'd found something he hadn't known he'd been missing.

He felt complete.

The order was still buzzing. They were so excited about the merchild. Komui had wanted to experiment on the boy, but Kanda blatantly refused. He didn't tell them why... and he probably never would. But he couldn't let that happen to Allen again.

When Allen was ready to tell them about his kind, he would.

This connection was strange to Kanda. It was like he suddenly understood a whole lot more, and it kept upgrading every moment he spent with the boy.

It was like Allen was communicating with him... but though knowledge and emotion.

Like now ... Allen didn't want to go in this pool, it was too artificial and too much like his old prison. But, he had too... at least until Kanda forced them to make another more suitable home.

So, Kanda had stripped off his t-shirt and carried the boy in.

He still didn't like it though.

"Allen, you will still go in no matter what." He asked.

And with met with a sudden influx of what could only be translatated into 'oh-hell-to-the-no'

He growled lowly, and he could feel Allen nuzzling into his shoulder, pleased.

But then he took another step, and Allen squealed into his ear. He smirked, the tips of his hair now floating in the water. Half of Allen's tail was submerged.

And that was when his strong tail floundered in the water... and almost swept Kanda off his feet.

That was right... Allen was strong, despite his appearance.

He had all the promise of growing into a very strong merman... judging by human standards.

They really didn't know if Allen was full grown or not... they knew absolutely nothing about the merpeople. Or about the sea-tamers in general.

They went further into the pool, Kanda was up too his ribs now. Allen whimpered lowly.

"Be quiet or ill dunk you" He threatened. Allen sent him confusion, and his own voice speaking the word 'dunk' echoing in his head.

"It means I'll throw you in" He said, before taking another step.

Allen's tail was completely submerged.

"See, it wasn't that bad" He said, and Allen looked up from Kanda's shoulder, arms still clasped around his neck.

He looked up at Kanda. Kanda watched as he slightly pulled up the corners of his mouth.

That was when Kanda realised he was trying to smile.

Allen kept trying, the corners of his mouth pulling up. It seemed that smiling wasn't a part of the merpeople's culture.

Kanda felt a small smile of his own fall onto his face, a rare show of amusement at the face Allen had made.

Allen seemed surprised at his sudden change in appearance, before trying to replicate it. Allen was struggling to use the foreign muscles.

An image of his own face slithered into his mind, just like he was remembering his own memory, the image not quite over taking his vision but making itself prominent.

"It's called smiling" He said.

Allen only stared on, confused.

He sighed again.

He wrapped both arms around the child before turning and going sideways, towards the edge of the pool.

He was careful not to go back to way he came, to avoid making Allen think he was leaving.

He reached the edge, and carefully set Allen on the edge. Allen only went still as Kanda settled him down.

He was sitting on the edge, his human half out but majority of his tail still in. Safe.

Kanda stood in front of him, before reaching his newly freed hands towards Allen's face.

Allen suddenly had an image of dark hands reaching towards him, and his fear struck Kanda.

Kanda stopped immediately; the image too filling his mind as he watched Allen's pupils dilate.

"No Allen... I am not like them. I will never, ever hurt you. I swear on my life" He swore, keeping his voice calm and low.

Allen seemed to shake out of the vision, the dark hands turning back into Kanda's

Kanda's concerned face appeared again.

"I'm just going to show you how to smile... if you would like" Kanda asked, still not moving.

Allen sent something similar to an affirmative answer.

"Okay" He said, before moving closer again.

He gently put his fingers to the sides of Allen's mouth, lifting the sides up gently.

"Okay, you need to lift these up" He said. A concentrating look fell across Allen's face.

And even Kanda had to admit that he looked cute. His cheeks where all squished up and his determination for such a mundane task was adorable.

But then he heard something.

Kanda tensed, looking around and taking his hands away from Allen.

Allen seemed to notice the change and whimpered at Kanda. Kanda felt an inkling of fear though the connection.

Kanda turned back to him, body still tensed. He opened his arms and immediately Allen fell into his arms the boy immersing himself in the safe and secure embrace.

Kanda cradled Allen as he racked his brains... trying to label the strange noise.

He looked around the room that held the pool. It all looked normal...

Until the wall caved in.

* * *

Muhahaha! So who's it gonna be? What happens next...? I know, and you'll find out in the next chapter. Which will hopefully be soon.

Thank you again for all the follows and reviews etc!

God Bless,

SephrinaRose


	4. Chapter 4

Update!

Discalimer: I don't own DGM

Enjoy~

* * *

Rocks crumbled down from the wall, flowing into the room like a landslide.

Kanda heard the code black alarm sounding in the back of his mind.

But his main concern was Allen.

He turned Allen and put his body in front of his bonded. Protecting him while being able to face the danger.

They were still in the pool... and his katana was propped up on the opposite wall with his hunter's coat.

But he would still protect Allen no matter what.

He saw shadows cast in the dust that had been brought into existence by the landslide.

He felt cold night-time air brush his drying hair out from his face, fanning across his body.

Allen clutched to him tighter... And Kanda knew Allen thought it was so damned Noah though flashing memories.

But surely it couldn't be them. The Order's barrier rejected beings based on the amount of evil in a person's heart.

And they were the epitome of evil.

But it didn't matter who they were... Allen was his and nobody could take him away from Kanda.

Nobody.

The figures walked though the dust and into the light...

Kanda noticed three things about the group immediately.

One: They where most definitely not Noah.

Two: They did not look human... or any other supernatural being Kanda knew.

Three: One had a crown. Now, she was either an incredibly stuck up woman...

Or she was royalty.

Still, it didn't matter... he would protect Allen.

But he knew he had to be careful.

The women stepped forward into the light.

He was graceful, slender. Her eyes where wide but also held knowledge beyond her visible years. Her skin was pale... but had the moving silver marks.

Perhaps she was an experiment too?

But...Her crown was unlike anything Kanda had seen.

It was like a tiara... made with clear sliver and pearls that studded its frame, nestled in her long silverly bond hair.

She looked like an Ice Queen.

Her eyes zeroed in on Kanda, and the boy he had in his arms.

The men surrounding her moved forward, observing him also.

"Give the child to me" The crowned woman said... simple but forceful.

Kanda felt a surge of protectiveness towards Allen.

"Never" He growled, and Allen whimpered at his tone, still cowering against his side.

He rubbed comforting circles on the boy's back as he kept his attention on the Queen.

"He belongs to me... give him back" She said, her voice still even and cold.

Kanda scoffed. Allen didn't belong to her... he was not a possession.

But Allen was his...and he was Allen's.

She could not interfere.

But, before he made a rash comment... The door burst open.

Lavi, Lenalee and Komui rushed into the room, gasping as they saw the Queen before them.

Lavi looked shocked... standing rock still has the bookman within him took in the Queen.

And then he bowed.

Komui looked shocked... before taking the young man's lead and bowing too.

But Kanda would not bow to somebody that wanted to separate Allen and him.

Lavi, finished bowing and stood up, before noticing that not everyone was as fast as the uptake as he was.

Without taking his gaze from the queen he said.

"Queen Talia of the Merpeople and of the Sea... what is it you require form us after all these centuries?" He said formally, getting the others to take the hint.

So this was the legendary Queen?

What was she doing here after 1000 years?

And why?

"I have come to take back what is mine, Bookman" The Queen said.

Lenalee couldn't help herself...

"Where did your...you know" She asked, gesturing to the Queens human legs.

The Queen sighed, seeing that she needed to explain everything before she could take what she wanted.

"It is something my family and I are able to do when we reach maturity... to keep the peace between the lands as you might say" She said, shifting her weight on her bare feet.

She didn't look like she liked it.

"So, what do you want with Allen then... he is not a pawn in some sort of 'peace act'" Kanda growled, and the Queen turned to him, seemingly seeing him for the first time.

"No, Bonded One... But he is my son" She said

* * *

Silence.

Nobody moved, and Allen shivered in Kanda's arms.

Everything suddenly made sense.

Allen was very young by Merpeople standards... he couldn't speak English or do anything remotely human.

And he was royalty.

Kanda only looked down at the boy in his arms, mind overloaded from the sudden influx of information.

He was shivering in his arms, gripping around Kanda's broad shoulders.

And it was then that Kanda came to a decision.

It didn't matter if he was the Sea Prince or not... he clearly wanted to stay with Kanda.

And Kanda would not defy his bonded one.

He didn't want to, either.

Even if he would never admit it... he loved having Allen around. Having someone depend on him made his heart expand from its tightly enclosed ice shell.

And he loved it.

Allen was beautiful, kind, compassionate.

And he was his to care for.

He would never give that up.

Not for the world.

"I don't care" Kanda's voice echoed though the room, piercing the sudden silence.

Surprised flashed past the Queen's eyes, before it was quickly subdued.

"It is not your choice" She said lowly, and the guards around her tightened their grips on their sharp shell spears.

"I still don't care" He said, gripping Allen tighter. "It's not your choice either, lady"

The Queens pretty face screwed up into a frown.

"Excuse you, Human. You don't-" She started.

"No... Its Allen's choice, not yours, not mine, not anyone's. He should be in charge of his own body and his own life." He said, feeling Allen nuzzle into his neck.

"He is but a child! He is so young in the Merpeople years! He doesn't know what he wants" The Queen just about yelled, and the guards around her tensed, ready to strike given the order.

Kanda saw Lavi cringe... and he knew to back off a little. But he still wanted to show his point.

"He his clinging to me now, Queen Talia... he clearly wants to stay with me" He said, barely containing the smirk that threatened to spread across his face.

The Queens mouth turned into a sneer... its seemed she understood when she was beaten.

But then she drew herself up, to her full towering height.

"Fine then, Human. But know, I will never give up on him, and neither will my husband." she said, looking down at Kanda with her nose in the air.

Then she turned... and walked away.

And then they disappeared.

It was silence for a moment.

"God, Kanda." Lavi sighed, and Kanda turned to him.

He looked shocked...before a sly smirk slide onto his face.

"You have officially made yourself an enemy of the Sea Queen...only you Kanda, only you." He said, clearly flabbergasted by the events.

"Whatever"

* * *

What now? I know, but you will have to find out. Stay tuned!

God Bless,

SephrinaRose


	5. Chapter 5

Hey dudes.

I wanted to have a little chappie based off Little Allen's notorious stomach.

It amuses me.

Since it has no action, It could be seen as a filler chappie, but it also is a bonding point for Kanda and Allen. So...read away!

Disclaimer: Don't own DGM.

:3

* * *

"I have absolutely _no_ _idea_ what I'm doing" Kanda stated, looking down at the mess before him. He had been trying to feed the merchild.

That rumbling stomach was driving him insane.

He'd gotten some raw fish from the kitchen, handing it to the boy. Then, of course, he threw it at Kanda's face.

It had been an hour, and that incessant rumbling had not stopped. Different species of fish lay around him, in various stages of destruction. Cutlery laid everywhere, a plate at his foot, a bowl floating upside down in the pool and etc.

All in all, it was a mess.

"Any idea what I'm doing wrong?" he pointedly asked Allen. The merchild only looked at him cheekily, that mastered smile pulling at his lips.

The little brat knew exactly how annoying he was being, his hunger in no way rivalling the entertainment he got from this fiasco. He lent back, flicking his tail up and sending a wave of water raining down on Kanda.

Kanda sat, feeling the water soak him though. Ohh, he was _so_ lucky he had a bond with him. Kanda would have legitimately strangled him by now.

He sighed explosively, standing up as Allen spiralled away underwater, shit-eating grin on his face.

"I hate you" He said with a huff, looking at him before walking away. Allen only let out a high pitched sound from underwater, one Kanda had discovered was essentially laughter.

"Oh shut up you crustacean" He grumbled walking out the room and towards the Order's kitchen for the gazillionth time.

* * *

He walked through the halls, a trail of water droplets behind him. He grumbled obscenities under his breath, walking past giggling scientists.

"Stupid Merpeople, Stupid science team, stupid bond, stupid Komui" He growled, repeating like a mantra as he tried not to punch someone. He would never dare hurt Allen...but he had no qualms with punching a certain rabbit.

Hmm, that might actually be a good idea.

Put that on the list.

He smiled creepily, walking into the cafeteria. People turned as he walked in, before their faces fell and they backed away. The room parted like the red sea as he made his way to the ordering counter.

"Oh heyyy~" Jerry called as he approached, taking in the creepy-ass smile on his face. "What's got y'all twisted hun?" He asked, striking a fab pose leaning on the counter as he prepared himself for some hard-core drama.

"It's the brat again" He said, smile falling from his face and he glared at the floor.

"Ah, young love. I remember the good ol' days" He said, hands going under his chin as he stared up dreamily at the ceiling.

Kanda sighed. It was a frequent rumour that Kanda and Allen had a thing, since Allen was so rude to him and still lived. Kanda had long given up in getting angry, seeing it to be no use.

The miniscule shrimp had destroyed his dignity as a man.

"You know as well as I do that it's only this bond keeping me from killing him, not love" He sighed. "Now, you got anything else I could feed him?" he asked, asking what he originally came here to ask.

"Well, sorry to tell you this, but I don't have anything else left." Jerry said sadly, as though it was a great deal to his pride as a chef.

"-But I think I might have an idea." Was the interruption from behind him. Kanda whirled to see his favourite chew toy.

"Lavi" He acknowledged, the creepy grin making its reappearance.

The red head immediately caught on.

"Now now, Kanda. You can punch me later, but don't you want to feed the little child?" He questioned, a smirk coming onto his face.

Kanda was just about to answer him with a fist in his face, when a inhuman sound echoed though the institute.

Allen, calling for him.

Everyone in the room looked at him expectantly. He looked up at roof 'why hath thou forsaken me?' he asked it.

No response.

Of course.

"...fine. Make it quick." He said, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Lavi.

"I've found a few passages from one of Grandpa's books, stating some characteristics of the merpeople that one of my ancestors found" He said, pulling out an old book from nowhere. Jerry lent in, interested while Kanda stared at him blankly.

"Ack-hum" He said, clearing his throat. "Ego invenerim, hoc est ad suos, humanis malit merpeople mare crudum cibum." He said, before looking up at them expectantly from the book.

They both blinked, continuing to stare at him. "...Lavi?" Jerry asked. Lavi looked at him with a cheeky smile. "Yeah I know, I'm a genius."

"No you idiot. We don't speak Latin, try again" Kanda grumbled, sincerely contemplating decking the nineteen year old where he stood.

"Oh, whoops" Lavi said, smiling cheekily. "It basically said that Merpeople seem to like human creations better than their own." Lavi translated, his brain deciding to work.

"And I'm 86% sure that little Allen would prefer our food better." Lavi said, full sincerity.

"..No you're not, defective rabbit. Stop spewing random percentages." Kanda said in disgust, before turning away from the nuisance, facing Jerry.

"Give me your best human food taster plate" He said to the cook.

A bright smile lit up the man's face, before he saluted sloppily, scurrying off to whip up something. Five seconds later, the man had prepared the food with a speed only seen in anime.

"There you are darl'n" He said with a flourish, and as Kanda began to walk away without a single thank you, he called "I hope your love life recovers!"

He saw Kanda's board shoulders tense, before he kept walking.

Giggles followed him out the door.

* * *

"Can I see him?" Lavi asked, following Kanda down the hall. The man replied without even stopping to face him.

"Not if you don't want to become deaf" Kanda answered.

Allen still didn't like others very much, and would squeal when they got in his little safe-haven. He hadn't noticed them the other day when Queen Talia made her appearance, but when finders came in to repair the wall, the squeals echoed though the ears of just about everyone in a mile radius.

They ended up repairing it from the outside.

"Awww, he's so cute though!" Lavi cried in despair.

"Not as much as you think" Kanda grumbled under his breath, continuing to walk as Lavi moped behind.

"What was that?" The boy questioned, his excellent hearing picking up Kanda's grumble.

"..nothing. Go away" Kanda said, speeding up slightly as he carried the dish, nearing the door.

"Why don't you want to hang around with me?" Lavi just about sobbed.

"One: I don't _hang_. Two: You're annoying as hell" Kanda answered bluntly, walking in the door and slamming it shut before Lavi could reply.

Allens head appeared from the water, peering at him. When he realised the other voice was not there anymore, he grasped the edge, and smiled at Kanda.

"Yeah, I'm back. The idiot is not coming in" He said, before moving closer, going to sit on his mat beside the pool.

He gingerly kicked away the plate on his mat, sitting down.

Allen's ears pricked at the sounds he was making...before he caught scent of the food Kanda had.

He opened his mouth widely, showing sharp white teeth.

"Alright, give me a sec" Kanda said, getting out the chopsticks. He picked up a piece of cooked noodle, throwing it into the boys mouth.

The boy's mouth snapped shut around it, chewing thoughtfully.

"Yes or No" Kanda asked. The sound of applause filled his head. "I'm glad you approve" Kanda said, rolling his eyes.

It went on, sometimes getting boo-ed by Allen...Until he picked up a piece of dango.

"Open up" He commanded, and Allen did. He threw the ball into the merchild's mouth. The boy ate, and his eyes suddenly widened.

Kanda, suddenly worried for the child, sat up. He watched the child chew. Was it poisonous to him? They didn't know enough about them, everything he did could cause pain to the boy. It really was a stressful job, especially when he cared so much about the child.

The boy suddenly went underwater, and Kanda's heart went up into his throat.

He looked into the pool, watching the boy disappear into the dark deep end.

Suddenly, without warning. The boy shot 2 meters into the air, front flipping with arms splayed and water flying everywhere. He landed with a splash, shooting up in front of Kanda, faster than his eyes could follow.

His mouth opened again, eyes lit in wonder.

Applause and cheering filled Kanda's head, so loud it was like there was a Justin Bieber concert inside his head.

He winced. "Okay, okay. I got it, you like Dango"

The boy grinned, before he pulled himself up, leaning his upper bodies' weight on his straightened arms, his long tail still in the water. The boys face was right in front on Kanda's and the boy looked at him.

He leaned forwards, pecking Kanda on the cheek lightly before diving backwards into the water. He disappeared into the depths again, no doubt waiting for Kanda's reaction.

Kanda sat still, shocked. Images of happy families embracing and kissing filled his head.

Allen knew. He knew what he'd done, He knew what it meant...

Kanda let a small smile come upon his face, hand touching his cheek. He laughed lightly.

...No one had loved him since Alma.

.

Allen slowly appeared again, watching his reactions. A small tear fell from Kanda's eye, and Allen appeared before him, concerned. The word sorry echoed around, Allen's eyes apologetic underneath the water.

"Oh no. You did nothing wrong." He said quietly, his other hand reaching towards the boy just beneath the surface.

The boy, sensing no distress, came up, letting Kanda take him up. He lent on his elbows on the side of the pool, looking up at the samurai.

The man cradled the boys cheeks with his large hands. He lent down, gently placing a kiss on the boys forehead, smelling the sea in his hair.

"Thank you, Allen"

* * *

Cute huh? Well, I thought it was. I hope that's enough to please the Yullen shippers reading this, but to the others...don't worry, it's not where this story is going.

So, **ZeKaien**: Plz don't quit life :D

It's more of a cutesy family kinda thing going on, but if you try hard enough you can see it as Yullen.

It would be great if you guys could tell me what characters you want to interact with Allen, preferably Lenalee or Lavi etc. Next chappie may have some action, but I'm still developing the relationships and trust between Allen and the others.

Also, The Latin was from Google translate, I can't speak that. Yet.

Oh, and if you guys didn't realise. Alma's dead in this fic.

Soz.

Can't reveal much more...so stay tuned~

God Bless,

SephrinaRose


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya again.

Just a little Allen chappie before we get into some intense action.

And also...

THIS STORY HAS OFFICIALLY 100 FOLLOWERS! I love you guys so much, you make me so happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM

Enjoy this chappie!

* * *

Allen watched Kanda.

The man was training, practising moves on the mat next to Allen's pool. His long hair was tied up, but his bangs fell in his face as he flipped. Allen watched as he flicked the bangs out of his face, before he continued onto the next drill. He was covered in sweat, body glistening in the artificial lights. His strange tattoo seemed to curl across is chest, like the vines of a plant.

He looked like he was gliding.

Every move was so controlled, as though he was predicting every step to the millimetre. His body moved like a wave, smooth and rolling. His hair reminded Allen of the depth sof the ocean, the dark blue expanse that never saw the sunlight.

...and he suddenly longed for it.

Seeing Kanda like this reminded Allen of his home. The colours, the movement, the atmosphere. He wanted real salt water in his gills. Wanted to feel the warm embrace of his kingdom.

...but he also wanted Kanda.

He wanted both...but neither could co-exist with the other. Kanda couldn't breathe underwater. He was human.

He'd always known humans to be fragile. They lived so little and could die so easily.

But Kanda defied that. He looked so strong, so powerful. Powerful enough to keep away his demons. To keep away the Noah.

And Allen loved that more than anything.

He felt safe here. While he loved the sea, he loved Kanda more. Kanda loved him, protected him.

He would gladly stay in this pool for the rest of his long life if it meant he could stay with Kanda. Even after Kanda slowly withered away and became one with the ground, he would still stay. Because he would still be close to him.

But that didn't mean he still didn't long for the ocean.

.

"Oi, Shrimp." He heard Kanda call him. He knew a 'shrimp' was what they called those animals in the ocean. But, he didn't understand how he was a shrimp...he wasn't even orange.

He swam over, before resting his arms on the edge of the pool. Kanda looked down at him, uncapping a bottle of water. He sat down, observing the creature. He cocked an eyebrow, before lifting his water bottle to his lips, taking a swig.

He lifted it away from his lips, wiping his mouth on his arm.

Allen watched on, waiting for Kanda to start the conversation.

"So..." the man began. "You are all healed now."

Allen only nodded, waiting for him to get to the point.

That was another thing about humans. They never got to the point. Allen didn't know why. What was the point of wasting energy when you could just tell them face first? Kanda had told him it was a habit developed from avoiding the damage of feelings.

It was so pointless. Wouldn't it be better to know, and then continue on with life? But Allen wouldn't know. Merpeople didn't have feelings, only emotions. Humans had feelings, and everything was based around them. They didn't tell people things to avoid hurting feelings. They kept things from each other. They lied. They cheated. Rifts formed within their society, and no one trusted each other anymore.

And what was the point?

...Allen didn't think he would ever fully understand them.

But...he'd also noticed that Kanda was different. He got to the point quite quickly. He was a little different from the other humans. He was straight forward, strong willed.

And Allen guessed that was just another reason why he chose Kanda.

Although really, he couldn't say he _chose_ him. He didn't really have a choice.

A bond was an ancient mechanism to avoid violence, and to be able to communicate to humans. It helped when a merperson was attacked or captured. It put both parties on the same level, so they could understand each other.

It had the opportunity to very a very powerful mechanism...one that hadn't fully been mastered. In the past, once everything had been resolved, both parties parted ways and since the connection had nothing to live off...and slowly faded away.

The bond was based off emotions. And when the two parties had no contact or any thoughts of each other, it disappeared.

Allen and Kanda were different. Every day they had contact. And their thoughts always flowed back to each other. It was a powerful bond.

And Allen had never heard of one stronger.

He knew he wouldn't be able to live without Kanda, not after everything they had been though together. He could read the man far too well, feel his feelings and emotions.

It was weird to feel those feelings. It wasn't in his nature. He wasn't programmed to feel feelings, only emotions.

.

"And you shouldn't have to live here just because of me." Kanda spoke again. "I think you should go home."

Allen recoiled at his words. swimming backwards. He sent a raging chorus of 'no! no! no! no!' at kanda, his hurt displayed on his face.

"Alright, its okay. I'm going sending you away...it's completely your choice. But it would be better for you"

'_you?_' Allen asked, using Kanda's voice replayed back at him.

"Yes. You, meaning yourself." Kanda explained.

Allen shook his head. '_no, you_.' Kanda frowned, mind working.

"You mean me? This decision is not about me." Kanda confirmed, shaking his head.

Allen shook his head in frustration. He flipped his tail up, spraying water on Kanda.

_'Not leave you_' he sent, a cluster of Kanda's own words formed differently, sounding oddly like Siri.

"Allen.." Kanda sighed, finally understanding. "You won't be able to stay with me forever. You will live much longer than I will-"

'_Will stay forever' _Allen sent back, stubbornly crossing his arms.

"...Alright. But you can leave whenever you want." Kanda said with a small smile, portraying his small relief.

'_will not'_ Allen said with a triumphant flick of his tail, a grin stretching across his face.

Smiling felt so normal to him now. It wasn't in his nature, but neither was feelings. Kanda was changing him.

And he loved it.

.

He felt like he understood humans a little better. He knew that they were all very different and unique.

Some were good, some were bad. Most fell into the middle.

But Kanda was the best.

* * *

I likey Allen.

I have plans for him to be so badass soon.

Teehee.

Anyway, let me know what you thought. I've never really done a multichapter thingy before, so some stuff isn't quiet adding up...i hope this chapter kinda smoothed it out a bit. If you find something I've missed, tell me plz

God Bless,

SephrinaRose


	7. Chapter 7

Whadup?

Here is another tiny chapter since I can never seem to make them long enough

Disclaimer: I don't own DGM

Enjoy!

* * *

"Oi, Moyashi." Kanda yelled across the room. The door to the room bounced back from the wall it had been slammed against. Kanda huffed, hitting away back the door again as he took in his little charge.

Allen's head popped out from beneath the water's surface creepily, glaring straight at Kanda. Kanda sighed, seeing the scowl across his face.

"Okay, okay." He said, just as the boy began throwing angry mental images at him. "I'm sorry I didn't visit this morning, Komui summoned me."

Allen's head tilted to the side, before he flopped back into the water. He disappeared in a flurry of bubbles for a moment. He emerged only a moment later, floating on his back in the water and looking up at the ceiling.

Kanda watched him have his little tantrum, before continuing – knowing full well the boy could hear him.

"I have a mission." He revealed. Allen huffed angrily.

"It not my choice. It's my job-" kanda tried to say...but Allen slipped back underwater. Kanda sighed. He knew Allen was very young in mer people standards...but still, this was rather immature.

Kanda felt his own anger begin to rise at the blatant disrespect...before Allen appeared on a inch from his face. The boy had moved faster than Kanda's human eyes could comprehend, his upper body dripping wet and eyes glaring.

Kanda stood his ground, calmly looking at the boy that was currently 'getting in his grill'. If it had been anyone else, their head would already be rolling, curtesy of Mugen.

But this was Allen.

"Moyashi." He began calmly, feeling the raging emotions Allen was throwing at him. Each one hit him like stone, more clear and shocking than the next. He let himself wince.

Allen seemed to register his pain, and the barrage of attacks suddenly ceased.

And Kanda found himself believing that Allen could seriously injure him if he ever felt the urge to.

But that made Kanda weak...and he didn't like being weak. He frowned, storing that issue to be addressed later. He had an angry Moyashi to deal with at the moment.

Allen still glared at him, clearly still incredibly angry with him.

"Yes, I know. I will have to leave you, but only for a little while. It's only a week. Someone else will have to care for you during this time...but you need to let them first."

Allen clearly didn't feel inclined to do any such thing.

Kanda groaned.

"Oh, come on Moyashi." He almost pleaded, _almost_. "You can't look after yourself here. You will starve!"

Allen seemed to finch at the word, knowing it was the opposite of that lovely full feeling that he lived for. He went back down to his preferred 'arms crossed on ledge' position, seeming thinking it over.

Kanda took note of that.

"Yes. You will starve. That means no food, no _dango_." He said, a smirk coming onto his lips. It was nice being the one in control of the other for a change. He had Allen in the palm of his hand. And as much as he hated to admit it...it was usually the other way around.

Allen's head seemed to snap up at the comment, tasting the word 'dango' on his own lips. He stared into Kanda's eyes, making a whining sound.

He playfully looked away, crossing his arms and turning his nose up at the boy.

"Nope. I'm not staying for you, I have to do my job."

He could almost feel the boys pout. But, he wouldn't back down...he still had that much dignity left.

Allen's pout died, seeing as it had no use. But, he thought about his options. Comparing, Contrasting...all that.

No Kanda meant he wouldn't be fed, it meant that someone else would have to.

And he didn't like anyone else. They were all basic humans, with no bond with him. Which meant they were perfectly capable of hurting him.

But no, Kanda would never allow that. He would be safe. All he needed to do was wait.

What could go wrong?

* * *

"Oh heyyyyy, names Lavi but you already knew that." Lavi announced, slamming the door open much the same way Kanda did, taking another chip from the wall.

Allen immediately ducked to the deepest part of the pool, hiding in the dark depths. He stayed there in the deep, tail glowing and trying to ignore that there was someone who was not Kanda, above the surface.

"Oi...Allllleeeeeeen! Allleeennnn. Allllleeeeennnnn. Alllllleeeeennnnnn." Lavi kept repeating over and over in monotone when Allen didn't surface.

And Allen decided that out of all the sounds the human vocal cords could produce...that was, undeniably, the most annoying sound in the entire world.

Allen growled in annoyance.

His head appeared above the surface, seeming to watch the male with a blank face. Beforea, seeming out of nowhere, a tail flipped up from the water like a whale and doused Lavi in water.

Lavi sputtered, wiping his eyes and looking back at the boy as he wrung his shirt. The child was in the water, tail still poised and looking extremely...ruffled.

Yes, ruffled. Because that really was the PG version of the face currently on display for Lavi's complete displeasure.

"Okay, I got it" Lavi said, before sitting down on the mat Kanda left by the pools edge. Allen seemed to relax slightly, his tail now within the water and swirling lazily in the water.

But he still didn't move from the middle of the pool.

"So, I'm here to care for you little cutie." Que growl. "-and I'm gonna do a superb job of it 'cause I'm a genius. So, we all now how much Kanda loves me so that's why I'm here. Not because of the fact that Lenalee is rather unavailable...and on that note, it seemed that everyone in this whole build was suddenly very busy when asked. Oh well, what a shame. They don't get to spend time with a fabulous creature like you. I do! Aren't you lucky. But, that's enough about me...even if I am full of great ideas and my mind is like-"

The force of the water hitting him was equivalent to the power and inertia of a small Tsunami.

And Lavi would know. He'd been in a tsunami once. But that was like ages ago and it wasn't even that big-

Right, on task.

But that water kinda did hurt, and he had no doubt in his mind that was supposed to.

They weren't called sea tamers for nothing.

"That's was kinda neat, actually. Was that as hard as you can hit? Like, the velocity was like, extreme. Like a truck, seriously-"

A rather feline-like hiss filled the air.

"-Shutting up...I am completely shutting up." Lavi amended. Even if this one was a juvenile...he was a Prince, and of the Merpeople.

And they were extremely proud creatures. But, that was close to all he - as Bookman Jr - knew about them. By the end of this week...he hoped to find out a lot more.

If the little child could warm up to him first.

And the problem was becoming ever apparent. He needed to interact with the boy, preferably verbally. And the boy didn't like him talking. But he didn't talk either.

It was going to be the requiem of the mutes.

* * *

I mean no harm by that last comment, I case anyone is offended...

But anyways, how was your feelings towards this piece? Let me know~

Intense superpowers next chappie, probably. Idk since I haven't written it yet. :o

God Bless,

SephrinaRose


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! It was my birthday last week and am now officially another year older! Yay... But now come all the reposbilities~

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Enjoy a new chappie which is slightly longer!

* * *

Lavi stared at Allen.

Allen stared at Lavi.

Neither said a thing, but they just observed each other warily. Allen had his eyes narrowed from his position in the middle of the pool, just above the water level. Lavi had raging interest flooding his eyes, opened wide to intake any information possible.

Every-time Allen moved Lavi's eyes tracked it, flicking to each part of his body that moved. He watched his tail swish in the water, scooping deep with each powerful swish in order to keep him upright, but barely ripping the surface.

So, creatures of prey then. That was definitely a trait for super-stalkerism. He wouldn't like the be the fish that couldn't detect that with their super sonic receptors.

And he was perfectly poised. Back straight and head held high. Arms floated in the water on either side of him, free and ready to defend himself. His long tail was about 1.5 meters long, almost double the length of his human torso. It was covered in silver scales, each shaped like a tear drop and about the size of a fifty cent coin. It blended into his human skin at a point just above his hips, seamlessly.

The bottom fins of his tail moved like silk through the water, rippled by the current they made. They were long and thin, both in length and width. The thickness of the flesh was so thin that it was almost translucent, just rippling in the water as he moved. It was a surprise that they could be so powerful. But this boy was a clear example of why not to judge a book by its cover.

The sliver of his tail was like Mercury, fluid and when he moved they all shimmered under the fluorescent light. It was utter mesmerising.

It was understandable that he could be mistaken for a Siren. He certainly fit the part.

The humanoid part of his body was that of a young boy, a swimmer (Obviously) with a lean torso. His arms where thin and his neck was too, showing his youth. His eyes where bottomless pits, constantly swirling with his emotions in the same bright Mercury. They were extremely expressive, holding a untouched innocence, despite what had been done to him. They were open to him now, showing Lavi his innocence despite the fact that he thought him a semi-threat.

But Lavi knew better then to underestimate him, or to try and make use of that apparent naivety.

Because was only showing that he had no reason to be afraid, despite his own response and dependence on mind was still young, but his body was that of a warrior. Of a ruler.

Of a Prince.

And Lavi knew that if he wanted to live through this, he had to make sure not to unleash that side of him. Because if Allen unlocked it and Lavi was a threat...

Then it was bye-bye Lavi.

But his skin was flawless, a pale cream. The only markings were his silver tattoo's. They slithered beneath his skin, curling and stretching beneath the first few layers. They were like sliver vines, growing and lengthening across his skin before curling back and restarting it all again. They where same Mercury colour as his tail.

He was beautiful, but he was _deadly_.

So very deadly. There was reason the Merpeople had survived so long, so old. They were constantly underestimated until it became one of their greatest strengths.

So Lavi had to be sure not underestimate him, not to offend him.

Not if he wanted to live.

Allen made a high pitched noise, not identifiable by any human standards. Lavi wished that Kanda was still here, so he could tell Lavi what his expressions all meant. Kanda could feel the bond, but Lavi had nothing.

He had to be silent while caring for a being he knew nothing about.

Gee thanks Kanda.

Lavi sat, wondering what the hell he could open with which would make Allen not try to douse him in water. He tried to think of something they had in common, but he was grasping at loose straws. Then he tried to think of something that he knew that Allen didn't, and would want to know.

And then suddenly he had it.

"Hey Allen, you know Kanda yeah?"

Allen had glared at him as soon as the first syllable left his mouth, but then it slowly morphed to suspicion at Lavi's motives.

"Well I have a few little facts about him that you might find interesting." He said with a casual flick of his hand,. But his eyes stared into Allen's, a keen glint dancing in the emerald green. Allen made the universal movement for 'go on' which Lavi caught onto like a fish on a hook.

He _totally_ got this now.

"Well, there was this one time last year where our superior Komui exper-" he said, before stopping and changing his choice of words, mindful of Allen's pervious circumstance. "-played around with things he shouldn't have. And, you know what happened? Me and Kanda turned into children. 'Bout this high." He said, cutting through the air a bit above his head from where he sat. "Tiny and grumpy. A little brat Moyashi, as he put it."

Allen ahead tilted at the familiar word, a smile dancing on his lips from the imagery he was sure to have in his head of Kanda as a small child.

"It's Japanese, from the country Kanda's from." Lavi said, before smiling. "And you don't know what it means, do you?" Allen tilted his head the other way, looking incredibly cute in his confusion. But Lavi hardly noticed.

He was too busy laughing his ass off.

He held his stomach as laughter shook him. He lifted a hand to wipe as his eyes and see the boy still look at him with that confused face. "Oh this is good. This is so good." He chuckled.

Allen narrowed his eyes, seeing that Lavi was not very inclined to address his confusion in favour of his laughter. He hissed lightly, but with a obvious threat woven through it. Lavi let his laughter die, mindful of Allen's proud nature and slight dislike towards Lavi.

"Oh your gonna love me for this, little man." He said, before remembering something. "But then again Kanda might totally kill me. The odds are stacking against you, and I kinda value my life. So..um..sor-"

Allen had moved right up to the edge of the pool, right before Lavi. But his sudden proximity was not what stunned Lavi in silence.

(And hardly anything could stun Lavi into silence.)

But it was the look on his face. A sly twist of the lips that made him look like he was playing with Lavi, eyes glinting like light reflecting off glasses. He looked like he was a predator playing with his food.

Lavi felt like food. Like _prey_.

And Holy Mother Mary...that was absolutely terrifying face that could be in existence. And Lavi flinched, genuinely _flinched_ away from Allen, suddenly and oh so completely relived that Allen couldn't send him mental images.

Because he surely would be sending imagery of all the ways he could kill Lavi.

"Ahhhh...good point right there, old bud. Good old friend, a friend which would _never_ kill me..." He said, scratching the back of his head and grinning despite the sudden uneasiness. "And you know what? I've decided Kanda's not the most terrifying thing on this earth anymore...so it's your lucky day!"

Nice try Lavi. But your little man ego was now tarnished and would forever be down for the count. Because you got your ass handed to you with a single glare from a boy. Bye bye manliness.

"Moyashi is a double insult, little dude." He started like Allen hadn't openly suggested his death like three seconds ago. "He's calling you a beansprout in English."

Allen tilted his head again. Seemed he didn't know much about land vegetables, but he was obviously educated in most other things.

Leaving Lavi to ponder if they had a education system under the sea.

...back on task, and to the boy still watching you like you could be food any moment.

"Beansprout is a tiny little vegetable. Sprout is usually what you call a young person that is little is a bit like a oxymoron for 'spouting' up in height. So he's saying your tiny, and then tiny again." He said, before adding when that sly glint turned into the glare of understanding "...please don't kill me?"

It wasn't really worthy a question mark, but the less demanding he appeared the less likely Allen was gonna pull some crazy shit and kill him. And Allen was onerously peeved at the fact that Kanda had been insulting him, like, most the time...But he never got the change to put that feeling into action.

Because, suddenly, the whole building was thrown into complete and utter darkness, erasing the world and taking them both along with it.

* * *

Soz but it had to end in a cliffs. Hopefully I won't get too sidetracked with Chronological again, and that almost over anyway :.(

But yeah. See y'all soon..maybe?

God Bless,

SephrinaRose


End file.
